


Audio System

by perrythedeer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Exomemories, Gen, Not tht happy but some chapters are good, Suicide Attempt, how tag, jschlatt is a good person??, qpr, wilbur soot has depression, written by an alter in a DID system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Hello! This fanfic was made by a Jschlatt alter- as in an Alter in a DID system! I’m writing about my Wilbur, from where I come from. I am absolutely not trying to say the real Wilbur has DID or even OSDD. If he (or Me Prime) happens to find this and says they are uncomfortable, I will take it down :)It is all written from my perspective! This fic is a collection of my exomemories about the Audio System !!Another note; if i use any slurs I promise I can reclaim all of them. They are Part Of My Vocabulary. There WILL be the r slur at some point. I’m autistic. Our body is autistic. Don’t cancel us fkjdsg.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Saline

It had been a quick thing to set up- last minute visit. It was for a con in Wilbur’s area at first- but it got cancelled for one reason or another, I wasn’t sure. I didn’t even know if there was a con in the first place- Wilbur invited me and I didn’t do any research. It was nice to see Wilbur no matter what though.

The night I got there, I had been on the plane far too long, and I nearly stumbled off and was barely aware whilst in the airport, grinning vaguely up at him- standing there, slightly pacing, looking nervous. Wilbur brightened a bit and came over to help me when he noticed, “Heya dumbass, didn’t sleep on the plane?” teasing insult, and I just groaned in annoyance, tilting my head slightly into the crook of his neck.

“Shut up. Or carry me if you’re gonna be annoyed about how slow I am.” I sighed into his shoulder, and felt arms wrapping around me and hands being pressed under my thighs, and my feet left the ground-

When I woke up, I was in the passenger seat of a car, on the left side, weirdly enough. British people… that thought got cut off after a moment, soft humming from Wilbur, who was tapping his steering wheel and grinning. He was trying to be quiet, trying not to wake me. Though my head leaning against the cold window definitely was enough to keep me wide awake.

Especially considering how much my horn kept bumping into it. A small yawn, and Wilburs hand moved over onto my leg, gently rubbing my thigh with his thumb until I dozed back off.

Once I awoke again, I was on a couch, and Wilbur was sitting on the floor in front of it, leaning back against it and watching TV. I hummed to show I was awake, and he beamed back at me immediately “Hey- Morning, Schlatt, did you get a good nap in?” I tilted my head. Morning? What time had it been when I landed?

I verbalized my question, and Wilbur chuckled softly, looking back at the TV. “Like, ten pm. You slept all night- well, it’s five, but. Y’know.” A little nod, and I slipped off the couch, sitting next to him instead and trying to tune into the television and what was on it.

The days went by quickly, Wilbur dragging me around London and it becoming a bit of a blur. Lots of good food- it being a little hard to breathe, and long days that went by too slowly or too fast to note anything substantial down.

Except the coughing fits.

Middle of a conversation, leaving a building, hiding in the bathroom, getting home, they were sporadic and scared me a little. Wilbur would just break into fits of what sounded like borderline choking, doubling over sometimes and more than once coughing up blood.

He joked that he had asthma. I told him to get an inhaler.

The other worrying things shone out to me clearly. Wilbur didn’t eat as much as he should have. He’d get confused and start asking where he was before shaking it off and pretending it was okay, he didn’t sleep often or enough, more than once his sleeves or pant legs would ride up and I’d see things for just a split second before he covered them again.

I wasn’t gonna say anything. 

The day I was gonna leave, it was evening, starting to turn dark. He’d dropped me off with a smile- it didn’t reach his eyes. “Get some rest, Wilbs. You look like shit.” I wasn’t good at worrying about people, but the smile seemed to become more genuine. “Get home safe, we can stream somethin’ when you’re back. Message me” a soft laugh, and Wilbur pat my cheek, before leaving.

My plane was late. That’s what I had to thank.

My phone vibrated- and I let it vibrate for a minute, didn’t see why I should pick up- but something felt weird. The timing was weird. Wilbur leaving, a call right five minutes after my plane should’ve arrived, my parents wouldn’t be calling…

I took it out- one voicemail, Wilbur Soot.

I listened to it. I was running and calling a taxi before I was halfway through.

There was background noise, quiet, a train station. Subway? I didn’t know what they were called. It didn’t matter.

“Hey! You’re probably on your p-plane by now. So, you’re getting this hours later. So. Uh- I’m, I’m dead! No stream, sorry to disappoint!” he sounded too happy, too content. Too okay with this. There was a- underground thing, near the airport, but he wouldn’t be there, maybe halfway to his house? Calculating the time was difficult. Had to spot his car.

“Some other stuff- name’s Saline, Dissociative Identity Disorder, I don’t need to explain because you won’t see me- us, ever again. Stuffs been- bad. Real bad. For like years, I’m sure you know- we’ve been friends since we were kids. Tell Dad and Tommy for me yeah?”

It was a fucking suicide message.

A note in the form of a voicemail.

My feet pounded against the ground, I was far too aware of everything, running down the stairs into the subway, I’d seen his car, parked haphazardly but not in a place where it would hurt anybody. Idiot.

“You’re a good friend, Schlatt. You always have been! I just- everything is bad, and we’re sick, and this city is- is- it’s pointless, we don’t belong here. We don’t belong anywhere, everything hurts all the time and-”

I didn’t hear the rest of the call because I had to drop my phone to grab his wrists and yank him back violently as a train zipped down the rails. Right past where he would’ve fallen- i’d seen him falling, he was stepping forward and tilting forward and-

He was in my arms now, pressed against me and I was squeezing him tight around the midsection and I was getting his sweater wet and-

“...You weren’t on the plane”

“Fuck you, Saline.”

I’d been told before. William told me. I didn’t say anything because it confused Wilbur. I turned Saline around and glared up at him, but I couldn’t speak, only a small sob slipping from me and making me choke up.

“I’m staying another week. You’re booking my ticket home. You will do a stream with me, you will schedule one. You are not allowed to do this to me. You- this city is making you sick, right? Things are messed up- your next goal, your next… whatever- you’re gonna, work towards moving, I know that's a struggle but, please. I could try to bring you back to america but america kind of sucks too and- maybe ask Phil, or something? Figure something out, Saline, you can’t- you can’t just go and die on me, okay?” my voice sounds more aggressive than I want it too, I can tell by the way he flinches back.

But he gives a weak smile. 

“I want to go home.”

“Your car is outside.”

“I know.”

I drove him home. I don’t have a license in britain- I don’t care. When he walks in, he beelines for his bedroom, and I follow.

He only falls asleep because I refuse to let go of him, curled up against his back under the covers with my arms tightly wrapped around his stomach.

I press my nose into his back, and I don’t realize i’m crying until he’s rolled over and has started to gently assure me that he’s safe. I’ve never both hated and cared about a person more.


	2. Wilbur

I’d known him since we were little kids. When we were really little, I’d go over to his house- his server, all the time. Phil and Techno had to dodge us running around or sparring, I’d sit and listen to him play guitar and sing- he used to be real shitty at it, but that’s not really a surprise. It takes time to learn.

Turns out the whole family was made up of shapeshifters- but I was one too, so. It stopped surprising Techno whenever he’d see a stark white goat being chased by a fox whose fur kept going over its eyes. 

The years went by, we went to each other's birthday parties, holidays meant our families would meet up together- though my family celebrated Hanukkah and the Pandels did christmas. 

We made it work. Of course we did. Our families were close- though the whole Robot Mom thing weirded my parents out a little- but Kristen was nice overall. Also a shapeshifter- more than once the Pandels even made jokes about their dad being a god. Honestly? I never doubted them. One look at Phil and you could tell something was off, and it wasn’t just the wings.

The years kept going past, Wilbur was a jokester, the type of guy to text you at three in the morning just because he wanted company. Soon we moved into the Neutral server and stopped talking in person. It was texts and calls and videos and messages every single day until Skype broke and we moved to discord.

We fell asleep on call together a lot just because of how often we’d talk late into the night. He was my best friend.

He was the only person I was completely open and comfortable with.

I always hoped I was the same for him.

I noticed he was off before anybody else, when depression started to get to him and the dull eyes, the tear stains on his cheeks when we’d video sometimes, the stressed anxious rambles, the desire for control, whenever we’d see each other he’d lean into me as best he could or ask me if I still cared about him.

The years kept going past, and we started streaming together- he got enticed because of how big I got because of SMPLive. Thought the Schlattcoin thing was cool. We made the dumb bet that we’d get married if neither of us had a lover and if we were only known for a childrens game by the time we were twenty-seven. Sometimes it was streaming from the neutral server, sometimes we’d actually log into the servers and be there.

We had cameras strapped to our chests, microphones on our shirts or ears. It worked- so people would log in, especially for SMPs or MCC’s. It was fun- everything was fun, I saw Wilbur starting to get better. Things were okay.

I noticed it most clearly when I saw his eyes while pulling the ladder man joke. Hiding against the ladders and facing the heat of the lava boiling around me, and the smirk on my face was so fucking big. He was glaring- but I’d not seen the same joy in his eyes since we were kids.

Made me want to kiss him.

Not in a romantic way- that made my stomach turn. But just kiss him.


End file.
